Another Year Wasted, Or Was It?
by The Amano Dragon
Summary: As Raven first steps into Jump City High she discovers something she swore would never hurt her again...love.Trapped between her mind and heart she has to make a choice that could destroy her feelings forever! StarRobRae triangle.First Fic!plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fanfic so I'd prefer no flames. **

**Oh and don't review anonymous to flame cos that is SO cowardly! At least have the guts to post your name!**

**This will start out RobStar but eventually will turn into RobRae so plz don't flame now that you know the pairing and here you go!**

**Here's the chapter…**

* * *

Have you ever felt like you don't belong? That something is missing in your life or maybe someone? I used to feel that way until a twist of fate drew me and my true love together…that was the day everything changed! This is my story…

* * *

"Hey Raven! Breakfast!" a yell interrupted her sleep resulting in a very pissed girl about to be unleashed onto the world.

"Fine!" she yelled back before running her fingers through her hair before going into the shower to wake herself up.

She quickly stripped her clothes as she stepped into the shower letting the near scalding water wash away any aches due to studying nearly all night.

She grabbed her shampoo and quickly washed her hair before taking her lavender body wash and massaging it into her skin washing away the lather.

She reluctantly stepped out of the shower turning it off and wrapped a towel securely around herself before going back into her room to grab some clothes.

She was soon dressed in an indigo tanktop with black jeans and her favourite black boots. She tied her shoulder length indigo hair into a low ponytail letting her bangs frame her delicate face. Her amethyst eyes sparkled in the light as she put on black eyeliner and mascara making them stand out even more on her stunning face.

Her moon bathed skin basked in the lights as she grabbed her bag and headed into the kitchen.

She lived with her mother after her parent's bitter divorce that ended in a lot of aggravation for Raven. The only one she could talk to was her black Labrador Luna. She told Luna everything that troubled her having gotten her when she was 14 a year before the split. At 18 she had blossomed into a stunning woman with an hourglass figure and looks to match even though she kept in hidden by her gothic outlook preventing anyone from breaking her heart again.

Grabbing her bacon and eggs she helped herself to some peppermint tea before turning to her mother Arella Roth.

"I might be late getting back cos Jinx and me are going to see a movie okay mom?" she asked.

Nodding her mother gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek as Raven finished her breakfast.

Realising the time she ran out of the house grabbing her black shoulder bag giving a quick goodbye as she raced towards the bus stop.

Making it just in time to see the bus coming towards the small group of kids from her school Raven saw Jinx doing what she had done only moments before. Running like hell so she wouldn't miss the damn bus.

Smiling inwardly she waited for her friend to catch up before they both boarded he bus.

"Tomorrow we're driving!" Jinx stated firmly her pink hair splayed about her shoulders in a slight mess.

Laughing at her friend's expression Raven took to staring out of the window for the rest of the journey.

**Meanwhile**

"Richard!" a yell echoed throughout the mansion.

"I'm up!" he yelled back agitated.

Looking at the clock he realised he only had 20 minutes before school started.

"Oh shit!" he cursed as he leapt out of bed into his shower.

Having a record time shower of 2 minutes he hurriedly brushed his teeth whilst getting dressed at the same time.

He slapped on some hair gel before grabbing his bag and racing down the stairs to where his father had the keys held out for him.

"Don't be back too late! It's only the first day!" Bruce called after him chuckling to himself.

Richard jumped onto his bike and started the motor before racing towards the school in an effort not to be late but also to see his girlfriend Kori Anders.

Soon arriving at the school he accidentally bumped into a girl about a year younger than him. She was dressed in an indigo tanktop with tight black jeans and black boots which brought out her hourglass figure well.

Glaring at him the girl turned to her friend and continued to talk to her ignoring him as he just stood there in shock of what had just happened.

**Raven's POV**

Just as I was talking to Jinx I ended up bumping into this guy who I knew as Richard Grayson adopted son of Bruce Wayne and boyfriend of Kori Anders. Okay so I know a lot about him but who doesn't? He's the hottest boy in school and the richest!

Anyway I bumped into him literally, I have a feeling he was anxious to see his girlfriend but he wouldn't quit looking at me. I soon got sick of how he was acting and ignored him whilst turning to back to Jinx.

**End POV**

Richard stood there motionless for about another minute before shaking his head and sneaking up on his girlfriend giving her a quick kiss before homeroom started.

"Richard!" Kori gasped giggling slightly at his behaviour as he put on his famous puppy-dog eyes that worked well with his usually covered icy blue eyes. Slipping his shades back on he gave her a quick hug just as the bell went signalling the start of a new year.

Giggling still Kori and Richard headed into their homeroom just ads Richard witnessed the dark enchantress he saw earlier glance at him with slight amusement in her amethyst eyes slightly hidden by her silky indigo hair.

"I wonder who she is?" he thought quietly to himself as he allowed Kori to lead him to the back of the room.

* * *

**I know this is kind of short but I'm going skiing on Saturday well I'll actually be leaving straight after school tomorrow and staying at a hotel and then going to the airport since our flight is like 6.00am.**

**Point is I won't have much access to a computer except for a brief time at school and that's just going to give me enough time to read any reviews I get if I do get any of course.**

**My aim is to get 5 reviews which maybe a bit much but I'm hoping to achieve it!**

**My Motto is simple!**

'**Review and I'll be happy, but if you don't I'll be sad…ether way I'm still gonna be kinda mad'.**

**Hey that rhymes lol.**

**The Amano Dragon xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and I never will!**

**Sorry I haven't updated this is a while but I've been absolutely swamped with coursework and stuff.**

**Anyway thanks to my first 4 reviewers:-**

**XOsilentdreamsOx**

**Ravenslair**

**Alena-chan**

**Amber Myst**

**Hope you guys review again!**

**Here's the next chapter…**

* * *

"Okay tell me EVERYTHING!" Jinx ordered the second they'd turned the corner as they saw Richard walk off with Kori.

"What's to tell?" Raven almost smiled at her friend's expression but quickly regained herself.

"Raven!" Jinx warned ready to spill her best friend's secrets to the whole school if she didn't say anything in the next 5 seconds.

"Fine!" Raven groaned.

"I was talking to you and I literally bumped into him. He kept staring at me and I got sick of it so I ignored him and turned back to you. That's all I swear!" Raven admitted begrudgingly.

"Okay…Richard's the hottest and richest boy in school and you ignored him why?" Jinx asked confused of her friend's behaviour.

"I'm not repeating myself Jinx!" Raven warned.

"Raven!" Jinx grabbed Raven forcing her to look at her.

"Richard was checking you out! How could you just ignore him?" she asked with a hint of lust towards the boy.

"Simple! He already has a girlfriend and besides! I made a vow not to let my heart get broken again and I'm going to keep it!" Raven swore.

"God you're hopeless!" Jinx threw her arms as if to prove her point.

"You do know people are staring at you!" Raven stated as Jinx whipped around noticing that almost the whole class was staring at her.

"Oops!" she muttered as she took to banging her head on the table at her own stupidity.

Almost letting out a smirk at her friends behaviour, Raven took her notepad out of her bag and took to drawing little sketches, as she barely comprehended what their homeroom teacher was saying.

As their timetables were handed to them Jinx immediately checked to see how many classes they were in together.

"Okay Raven we have…Raven? Raven are you even listening to me?" Jinx asked very annoyed as her friends just kept drawing before returning her attention to her.

"I am now." Raven muttered just loud enough for Jinx to hear as she put away her notebook in her bag.

"Good! Anyway we have Art, English, Gym, Science, Languages and Maths together so that's 6 classes." Jinx stated.

Feeling someone hovering over them they both whipped round and came face to face with Garfield Logan and his girlfriend Tara.

"What are you two doing?" Raven had a dangerous edge to her voice and Jinx sensed there would be blood spilt within a matter of minutes.

"I wonder if I can jump out of the window in time?" Jinx thought to herself

"Um we just wanted to see if you had any classes with us?" Gar half asked half pleaded for Raven not to kill them.

"How should I know?" was her curt reply noticing Jinx kept staring at that window like a woman possessed.

"Okay Jinx why the hell do you keep staring at that window? Are you having an affair with it or something?" Raven asked with a hint of amusement.

"NO! I just think it's…um…I think it's very fascinating." Jinx finished off lamely cursing herself for saying that whilst Raven was laughing on the inside at her friend's expense.

Gar and Tara were watching the scene almost wetting themselves in laughter just before the bell rang signalling first period.

"Hey Raven there's Richard!" Jinx giggled into her friend's ear as true to Jinx's word, Richard Grayson was coming around the corner for once without his girlfriend.

Ignoring her friend's remark Raven stopped at her locker since they had a few minutes to spare just as Richard started to walk into their general direction.

"Raven why is he coming over here?" Jinx questioned clueless.

"How the hell should I know?" Raven muttered slightly confused.

Richard stopped in front of the girl who he'd bumped into earlier taking a deep breath.

"Hi my name's Richard Grayson and I bumped into you today, I don't know if you remember but I was wondering if you would like to talk after school since Kori's going to be at cheerleading practice? By the way what's your name?" Richard asked in a rush but still just about understandable.

"Um hi sure and it's Raven Roth?" Raven didn't know what else to say.

"Great!" Richard scratched the back of his head nervously.

"So I'll see you later then?" he asked nervously.

Nodding Raven dragged Jinx away so that they could get to art before their teacher killed them for being late.

The two practically tore down the halls unaware of Katrina Moth and her gang of rich snobs, all completely smitten with Richard staring at their retreating figures.

"This means war!" Katrina pledged to her group who all immediately agreed.

**Richard's POV**

I just saw that girl I bumped into earlier, her pink haired friend with her again.

I finally found out that her name is Raven Roth. It really suits her as well since she is dark like the bird I guess.

I'm meeting her after school so that we can chat. Luckily Kori wasn't with me or she'd have skinned me alive for asking to meet Raven since we are going out of course.

Oh wait I get that feeling I'm being watched again.

Oh shit it's that blonde girl and her group that have totally fallen in love with me!

Oh great there's Victor. He'll save me from the witch!

**End POV**

"Hey Vic!" Richard smiled at the star of the football team.

"Hey Richard!" Victor grinned back as his girlfriend Karen Beecher gave a quick smile to Richard before turning back to Kori who'd just joined the group, luckily after Richard had finished talking to Raven.

"Hey!" Richard wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist as he nuzzled her neck lovingly feeling her melt into his arms.

Giggling Kori gently pushed Richard away telling him they needed to get to class before waving goodbye to Karen and Victor as they headed off to Physics.

The day almost instantly arrived at lunchtime as Raven and Jinx grabbed their usual seats as they opened their soda's they'd bought at the vendor's.

"Hey Raven there's Richard again!" Jinx whispered to her as Raven peered from under her eyelashes.

Richard was indeed there joking around with a tall muscular African American known as Victor Stone.

Noticing her he gave a smile and a quick wave that Victor managed to notice as he to opened a soda and proceeded to walk to the popular kids table.

"Hey Richard why are you waving at Rae?" Victor questioned.

"Rae?"

"Yeah it's my nickname for her, we live next door to each other and I always see her running for the bus with her best friend Jinx!" Victor stated.

"Don't tell me you getting feelings for her?" Victor warned knowing Raven was unlikely to open up to Richard due to her past relationship which ended up with him bringing over tons of movies as she refused to speak to anyone only going out of her room for food and to use the bathroom. She didn't even go to school for a week in case she saw him again with his new fuck toy.

"Hurt her and I'll throttle you! Raven's had a tough past when it comes to relationships!" Victor warned before laughing at some random joke made by one of the jocks in his team known as Roy Harper.

"What did he mean by that?" Richard silently wondered as he sat down next to Kori.

* * *

**Well there you go!**

**I'm hoping to get 3 reviews this time since I know 5 is quite a lot even if I did get about 80 something hits for it so far.**

**Just in case anyone's wondering I live in the Uk meaning I have almost no idea how American school operate apart from the few movies and fics I've seen or read about them.**

**Anyway I really hope you review otherwise I may be convinced to leave the site since no one cares whether I stay or not.**

**The Amano Dragon xxx**

**P.S. Sorry if they're OOC i'll try to work on that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this time I got 5 reviews and last time I got 4? Okay either way I got one more than I was aiming to get for the 2 chapters put together. This time I'm aiming to get say up to 12 reviews for the whole story if I can.**

**Thanks for these people for reviewing the last chapter:**

**Raven1777- Thank you for reviewing and I'm going to try and update a lot quicker from now on.**

**Delirium24- you got it right so you get a cookie!**

**xOsilentdreamsOx- Thanks So much for reviewing lol. I didn't really think I was that good a writer so I need people to tell me where to improve that's why I was aiming to get some reviews.**

**Raecat- Thanks for reviewing!**

**WriteR WhO WriteS- Thanks for reviewing and here you go!**

**Here's the chapter…**

* * *

Silently wondering what Victor meant by that Richard merely shook his head and wrapped his arm around Kori's waist causing her to lightly hit the back of his head for making her almost spill her soda due to the sudden gesture coming from him.

Laughing at the two's antics Victor glanced back at Raven's table as she gave him a small smile before turning back to Jinx.

"Please don't hurt her Richard!" he silently pleaded the image of her shattered heart still as fresh as ever in his mind.

The bell soon rang signalling the end of lunch, as everyone filed out at his or her own paces. Richard hung back telling Kori he was seeing a friend before giving her a quick kiss.

He held back long enough until Raven and Jinx were about to leave.

"Raven!" he walked up to them.

"Richard? What are you playing at?" she glared annoyed at him for interrupting her conversation with Jinx.

"Well I was hoping you could come by my place after school?" he asked unsure of her answer.

Taking slight pity on him she nodded before dragging off Jinx who had a huge grin on her face.

**Richard's POV**

"Why do I keep thinking about her? I already have a great girlfriend and Raven's in the year below me so why can't I get her out of my head?" I groaned aloud.

"Hey Richard!" Victor came up to him with a smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I saw you talking to Rae and I wanna know if you like her?" Vic asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah as a friend I guess…" I trailed off unsure if that's all I felt for the gothic enchantress.

"Uh huh and I don't believe you why?" Victor teased.

"I dunno I mean I have Kori and Raven's just someone I bumped into so why can't I get her out of my head?" I questioned.

"Because Raven has that effect on you! You'd better be careful Richard or she'll lure you into her trap and you'll follow her around like a lost puppy dog. Raven somehow lured me into caring for her like a big brother should!" Victor stated.

"I'll keep that in mind Vic!" I smirked wondering if Vic had been smoking dope recently.

"And no I'm not on drugs!" Victor stated before heading down the corridor.

I shook my head with one thought entering my mind "I need to find more saner friends!" I smirked.

**Raven's POV**

I was listening to Jinx talking about that school dance coming up next week. Like I'd ever go to a school dance anyway! Yet she was saying how we should go as friends since neither of us have dates and how we could always chat up the hottest guys. /god I feel like killing her in a minute!

Wait I minute I'm going to Richard Grayson's mansion. THE Richard Grayson! What have I gotten myself into?

**Normal POV**

"Hey Raven?" Jinx questioned her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Richard Grayson aka the hottest and richest guy in school asking you to come by his mansion later?" Jinx questioned.

"I dunno. Maybe it's going to be a cruel prank being played on me since I'm not that popular." Raven sighed as the thought entered her mind.

"I don't think Richard would do that to you! Besides if he did Victor would most likely kill him. I remember when he did that with Malchior for dumping you like that. I can't believe he did that to you!" Jinx rambled on before noticing the look on her best friend's face of those painful memories being brought back up to the surface.

"Oh my God Raven I am SO sorry for bringing that back up!" Jinx gasped in horror cursing herself knowing how hard it was for Raven.

"It's okay Jinx I forgive you but I'm NOT going to that dance!" Raven smirked.

Arguing soon ensured as the two kept a rhythm of "Are too!" and "Are not!" all the way down the hall attracting numerous stares.

Thankfully the bell soon rung signalling end of the day as everyone piled out of the school.

"Bye Rae and good luck!" Jinx called leaving Raven to glare at her retreating form.

Shaking her head at her friend's antics Raven headed to where Richard would supposedly be waiting for her only to be stopped by Katrina Moth and her group of Richard Grayson fanatics…

* * *

**Okay I know that's REALLY short and I'm REALLY sorry!**

**I would have posted this WAY sooner but I've been swamped in coursework and stuff.**

**I know this is quite rushed but I'm really stressed with schoolwork at the moment but there's a strike today for all the cleaning staff and stuff in our area and we all get the day off school YAY!**

**I promise to get the next chapter out much sooner and I'll make it a lot longer!**

**I'm hoping to get 3 reviews for this so I really need your support!**

**The Amano Dragon xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey excluding the author notes this chapter's exactly 1000 words long! I know it isn't much but I've been swamped with coursework as usual but I'm on vacation for the next 2 weeks so I should hopefully be able to update again!**

* * *

Shaking her head at her friend's antics Raven headed to where Richard would supposedly be waiting for her only to be stopped by Katrina Moth and her group of Richard Grayson fanatics… 

"What do you want Katrina?" Raven asked annoyed knowing exactly what she wanted.

"We heard you were invited to Richard Grayson's mansion and since you're probably unsure of what you're getting yourself into me and the girls decided to tell you! You see Richard is a playboy and rumour has it that he lures young girls into his mansion where he and his friends have a little fun with them…if you know what I mean!" Katrina smirked.

"Oh and who started that rumour Kat? You?" Raven questioned almost too innocently.

"No. But the girls and me just felt we should look out for you since the last guy you were with dumped you for that slut. Guess she had something you don't…probably your attitude!" Katrina and her group laughed before Vic held Raven back as she lunged at them causing them all to squeal.

"You girls had better get the hell outta here before I tell your precious Richard that you're accusing him and his friends of rape!" Victor hissed before letting Raven go as the girls ran off in fear.

"You okay Rae?" he asked gently knowing how much their comment had hurt her emotionally.

Nodding she shook her head to get rid of her emotions before giving a slight smile.

Giving her a hug he noticed Richard coming towards them.

"What's going on Vic?" he asked jealousy slightly evident in his tone.

"Your so called fan club accused you of rape and pissed me off by using the fact that my ex boyfriend dumped me for some hooker, that's what's wrong!" Raven glared at him.

"What?" unable to speak as his body shook with rage he let out a breath before storming to where the girls had regrouped.

Numerous shouting could be heard from him as the girls stood terrified under his uncontrollable rage as their secret was exposed to the remainder of the school.

People had started to gather around the small group listening to Richard rant on about how he could have the girl's arrested for falsely accusing him of rape.

The principal soon came along to put a stop to it but after hearing the story from both the angry Richard and the more sensible Raven he left with the girl's saying how they would be suspended for a month at the very least with phone calls to their parents.

The people eventually disbanded as Kori came out of the gym with her friends including Vic's girlfriend Karen Beecher.

"Richard what's going on?" Kori asked noting her boyfriend's tense stance and the rage in his eyes.

"Nothing just some bitches spreading rumours." He spat at the thought.

Meanwhile Vic was introducing his girlfriend to his appointed sister.

"Hello my name's Karen Beecher! Vic's told me a lot about you and about what happened before…I'm really sorry about the divorce and your ex Raven!" Karen sincerely spoke.

Giving a small smile Raven nodded before making up some excuse about having to get home.

"Well Vic and me can take you there since we're going to his house which is right next door to yours so it won't be any problem!" Karen smiled unaware of Richard's gaze over to the three.

"Um thanks I guess?" Raven looked questionably up to Victor who smiled before rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's talkative ways.

Smiling Raven gave a subtle glance towards Richard making it seem like she was looking at the flyer for the dance coming up next to him.

"Hey Rae you going to the dance?" Vic asked her glancing over to her gaze's general direction stopping at the flyer.

Shaking her head she replied "I don't really see the point in dressing yourself up and showering yourself in perfume and make up just to impress a guy in a mediocre attempt to get him to ask you to dance. It seems pointless to me Vic!" she smirked at his face.

"Yeah but not everyone does that Rae and you're supposed to be there for the fun of dancing and on occasion tripping up Gar so he falls into the punch like last year!" he snickered at the memory earning a sharp pinch in the sides from his girlfriend and a fierce glare from his 'little sister'.

You're cruel you know that!" Raven state before taking out her cell phone intending to call Jinx.

Giving a short laugh Vic led the two girls to his car helping them in before noticing Richard's staring at Raven. Seeing the emotion in his eyes as Richard gazed long fully at her before turning back to his girlfriend his eyes now void of emotion he made a silent vow to convince his girlfriend to help get the two together. Although Kori would be a slight problem he knew for a fact that the red haired beauty had a small crush on the captain of the swim team, Garth, due to his kind personality and amazing good looks he knew it wouldn't be too hard t get the together allowing Raven and Richard to become an item. He knew Richard would never be able to hurt his 'baby sister' deciding he was the only one to date her.

Vic did however feel slightly anxious knowing the wrath his 'baby sister' was capable of causing and that she would gut him like a fish so to speak if she ever found out.

"Please help me God!" he silently prayed as he set off home intending to get the girl's there quickly before the wrestling match came on.

As he watched his best friend speed off with the two girl's Richard felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach known to very few as love.

Taking Kori he forced back his feelings for Raven knowing he'd only end up hurting himself…

* * *

**Sorry that it's short I SWEAR I'll try and make the next one longer I promise!**

**Plz review as I love hearing from you and ignore my motto from the first chapter I was REALLY hyper from drinking 2 cans of coke and having icy water which apparently makes me go crazy for some reason. I always end up going loopy whenever I drink icy water lol.**

**Here's the review replies…**

**Icaughtfire12- Okay I'll make sure to update quicker and you'll soon find out what's going to happen to Richard!**

**xOsilentdreamsOx- Sorry it was short even though this chapter isn't much better but the next chapter's going to be longer I promise! Nvere mind 3 reviews I got like 8 lol.**

**Raven1777- you're as crazy as me lol…that's actually pretty scary. Here you go anyway!**

**MysticalMaiden915- Thanks and here you go!**

**Delirium24- Lol you're welcome. Damn, now I wanna cookie lol.**

**Novemberscorpian110388- Sorry this took so long and here you go!**

**ChimmylexOne- Thanks!**

**Happy Mooing Octopus- OMG I LOVED your story! THANKYOU for reviewing and I really hope you continue writing!**

**Okay I'm aiming to get 5 reviews for this chapter seeing as how I got 8 for the last chapter!**

**PLZ review!**

**The Amano Dragon xxx**


End file.
